Homes for Love
by MiserableLoveFairy
Summary: It really didn't help that she was late, the man coming to inspect her home so she could adopt a child was coming soon. And worst of all, she just ruined the front of his car with her stiletto heel. And now he wanted a date with her for payback.


**Author's Note: It's fourth of July everybody! And it's also an important day, it's my birthday tomorrow, I'm turning fifteen, so I'm feeling pretty proud of myself. So, I thought as a special treat, I'll just post something up. **

**So here you go. **

**Something that's a bit cute, a bit short, and just everything else. Yes, it is short, so please try not to complain? I can't stop you all though. **

**Annoying tumblr alert: I have a tumblr now! It's boring, but I do post up on there occasionally. **

**My link is: **

**Theasian – soymilk rice . tumblr . com **

**Foster Homes: **

A sleek SUV made a stop smoothly as the driver saw a stop sign. The following road split into two paths and the driver looked cautiously around before he flipped a signal that indicated he was going to turn.

He lightly stepped on the gas before he abruptly slammed on the brakes only to see a petite woman huffing as she stood right in front of the car.

He saw a black stiletto heel slam into the front of his car the woman cussed him out and kept on running. Arching a brow, he shook his head and began to continue his drive, promising himself he would check it out later.

Meanwhile:

Rukia rushed as she shoved in the key to her door and mumbling a string of curses as she pushed the door open to her house. Her house was neat, clean, and pristine, just how she left it this morning.

Rushing towards her bathroom she fixed up her mussed up hair from running. Grabbing a tube of lipstick, she smeared on a nude lip color on her plump lips. Applying quickly a dab of blush and a bit of eyeliner and huffed as she shucked off her jacket. Unbuttoning the two top buttons of her blouse, she fixed her collar and walked calmly out of the bathroom.

Hearing the doorbell ring, she tried to calm her beating heart as she opened the door and widened her eyes slightly.

She almost felt like smacking herself in the head.

The man coming to investigate her home so the agency could decipher if her house was going to be a suitable living area for her new child.

He was here, and she had just kicked his car and shouted explicit cuss words at him. She was screwed. Gulping slightly she stuck out a hand hesitantly.

"You must be Ms. Kuchiki." The man said as he shook hands with her firmly as he glared at her softly. She swallowed and smiled nervously.

"I'm so sorry about that, I didn't mean to, I was just so nervous and I was in a rush to get home, I'll get it fixed." Rukia shook out and the man whipped on black square framed glasses over his emerald eyes.

"May I come in?" The man asked and Rukia nodded as she stepped aside and the man began inspecting around and touched a few items.

"I never got your name, and would you like something to drink?" Rukia asked as the man shoved his hands in the pockets of his trousers.

"I'm Mr. Hitsugaya, and would a cup of tea be okay?" Hitsugaya said as Rukia did a quick nod and gestured for him to sit on the couch.

"I'll be right back with the tea." Rukia said as she disappeared into the kitchen and Hitsugaya walked around and looked at some pictures on a mantle. They were pictures of Rukia with a couple of men, and some with her family. He furrowed his brows as he heard the soft squishing of heels coming into the spacious living room; he turned around to see Rukia carrying a tray with a tea pot and two cups on it. She set it down on her now rounded edge coffee table and he sat down across from her in a comfortable chair.

Gracefully picking up the tea pot, she poured him a cup of tea and slid it gently over to him and made herself a cup of tea. Taking a sip, he set his cup of tea down and brought out a clipboard and a pen.

"Now Ms. Kuchiki, from what I can see here, it looks like you have a more than decent suitable living area for the child you want to adopt, but I need to get a few questions answered." Hitsugaya stated and Rukia nodded as she took a sip of the tea.

"Well go ahead, I'll be more than happy to oblige." Hitsugaya looked at Rukia after she responded and shifted his glasses so they fell slightly and he readied his pen.

After several minutes of simple interrogating, they were running down to the last few questions.

"Now, regarding your job situation, it says here that you are vice president of a modeling company, and it was stated that your job makes you very busy and you have long shifts and your job requires most of your day. Can you arrange your lifestyle to take care of your new child and give it the attention, care, and support he or she needs?" Hitsugaya asked and Rukia interlaced her fingers together.

"Well, as stated, my job does require most of my day and my life, but I will always make time to take care of my child. If I find that I need assistance, I will hire a trustworthy person to watch over my child, and my house is always occupied by my cleaner who works throughout the week and not on weekdays. My company does require me to work on weekends, leaving only Sunday as my free day, but my company is not strict about bringing children to work." Rukia answered and Hitsugaya straightened his back and looked at Rukia.

He examined her features, her petite body was very cute, she had glistening deep lavender eyes, soft pale skin, and plump lips.

He looked at his clipboard and nodded, he had realized they had easily breezed through the set of questions he had. Tapping his pen on the clipboard he looked up and stretched his muscular arms and looked at Rukia.

"Well Ms. Kuchiki, you only have one question left, and I'll tell the adoption agency my decisions." Hitsugaya said and Rukia nodded as she crossed her slim pale legs over each other.

"And that question would be?" Rukia asked and Hitsugaya took off his glasses and outlined it and examined it.

"Since you did mess up my car, I do need a way of payback, and I couldn't possibly make a beautiful woman just like yourself pay for such a little thing, so, how about going out on a date with me?" Hitsugaya asked as he smirked and looked up to see Rukia widen her eyes slightly and then put on a smirk.

"That sounds about reasonable. How about dinner at the new Sushi place on Friday, I'll give you my number." Rukia said as Hitsugaya leaned back onto her couch and smiled.

"That sounds about right." Hitsugaya said as he began walking up to her front door and Rukia held open the door, he walked out and Rukia flipped up a card and handed it to him.

"Call me." Rukia stated with a devious smirk and Hitsugaya took the card and put it in his jacket pockets.

"I will." Hitsugaya said as he walked away and Rukia giggled as she closed the door.

**Two years later: **

Rukia huffed as she carried a picnic basket.

"Wait up Yuki!" Rukia said as she groaned as the child with wavy black hair bounced up in down in glee as she grabbed onto Rukia's hand.

"Come on mommy!" Yuki squealed in delight and looked at up her mother with her light blue eyes. Rukia halted and kneeled down.

"Honey, I'm wearing heels, I can't really go as fast as you can, don't worry, we'll find a good seat to watch the fireworks." Rukia stated as Yuki nodded and pulled on a larger and rougher hand.

"Come on daddy!" Yuki squealed and two rough hands swooped up and caught the ten year old girl and he propped her up on his lean shoulders. Rukia sighed in relief as she linked her fingers with the man and they both walked steadily down the hill and began to set up their little picnic.

"I'm not really your daddy." The man said and Yuki gently played with the soft naturally spiked white hair that was in her grasp.

"But you're always around like a daddy! Mommy always kisses you and stuff." Yuki stated innocently and Rukia glared at the man who snickered.

"Yep, but don't worry Yuki, I'll become your daddy real soon though." The man stated suavely and Yuki clapped her little hands. Rukia bumped her hip gently into his and smiled.

"Yeah right, you don't mean that now Toshirou." Rukia said as Hitsugaya slung an arm around her shoulders and brought her close as he pulled Yuki to sit on his lap.

"I do mean that Rukia." Hitsugaya said as the fireworks began to start and Rukia rested her head on his shoulder.

"Sure you do." Rukia said as Rukia turned her head and Hitsugaya kissed her on the lips, unnoticed by Yuki.

"I'm just waiting for the perfect opportunity Rukia, you'll see." Hitsugaya said and Rukia closed her eyes and smiled.

"I'll wait for it then." Rukia muttered as she watched the fireworks and Hitsugaya put his chin on top of her head.

"It's coming real soon." He responded and Rukia kissed him while the fireworks lashed out into the sky.

**Author's note: Okay, well, I'm hella late into getting this, but, it's not July 4****th**** anymore! It's my birthday today, yay! Can I get a woot, or a review? Okay, no, I see how it is. **

**I'm going to go now, peace out my little fairies! **

**Drop a review, check out my tumblr, the link is above or you can go here, **

**Theasian – soy milk rice . tumblr . com **

**Here you go, enjoy! **


End file.
